


WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2020. Визуал R-NC21

by sosooley, Wisedo, WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2020



Category: Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno
Genre: Art, Do not repost, Don't copy to another site, M/M, NSFW Art
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22823194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sosooley/pseuds/sosooley, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisedo/pseuds/Wisedo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2020/pseuds/WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2020
Relationships: Hego Damask | Darth Plagueis & Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious, Hego Damask | Darth Plagueis/Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious
Kudos: 12





	WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2020. Визуал R-NC21

  
**Название:** Как говорят на Набу: кто к нам пришел — того и трахаем  
**Автор:** [sosooley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sosooley) ([твиттер](https://mobile.twitter.com/max_sassa))  
**Сделано для:** WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2020  
**Форма:** арт  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Шив Палпатин/Хего Дамаск  
**Категория:** слэш  
**Рейтинг:** NC-17  
**Предупреждения:** ксенофильская АУ с арахнофилией. Так как трахнуть паука в зад — задача весьма проблематичная и опасная, а паучий природный способ соития — вещь запутанная и неинтересная, было принято решение сделать пауков с втяжными хуями. Вас предупредили  
**Примечание:** Шив Палпатин молодой, горячий и совершеннолетний. Парный арт к низкорейтинговой работе "Как говорят на Корусанте: мы сюда не пауков трахать пришли"  
**Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения автора  
**Для голосования:** #. WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2020 - "Как говорят на Набу: кто к нам пришел — того и трахаем"

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/325Lf.jpg)

  
**Название:** Look at Me!  
**Автор:** [Wisedo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisedo)  
**Помощь с обработкой:** [foxwithpretzel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxwithpretzel)  
**Сделано для:** WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2020  
**Форма:** арт  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Дарт Плэгас\Дарт Сидиус  
**Категория:** слэш  
**Жанр:** флафф  
**Рейтинг:** R  
**Предупреждения:** ксенофилия, геронтофилия, фанонная анатомия муунов  
**Примечание:** все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними  
**Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения автора  
**Для голосования:** #. WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2020 - "Look at Me!"

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/32s4X.jpg)

  
**Название:** Со всей искренностью  
**Автор:** [Wisedo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisedo)  
**Сделано для:** WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2020  
**Форма:** олдскульный стрип  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Дарт Плэгас, Дарт Сидиус  
**Категория:** джен  
**Жанр:** юмор  
**Рейтинг:** R  
**Исходники:** использована фраза из двадцать первой главы романа «Дарт Плэгас»  
**Предупреждения:** 10% мата  
**Примечание:** все персонажи являются совершеннолетними  
**Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения автора  
**Для голосования:** #. WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2020 - "Со всей искренностью"

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/32s55.jpg)


End file.
